Problem: Add. $47 + 5.5 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $4$ ${7}$ $.$ ${0}$ $5$ $.$ ${5}$ Because ${47}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{4}}$ ${7}$ $.$ ${0}$ $+$ ${5}$ $.$ ${5}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $5$ $2$ $.$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({47} + {5}) + {0.5}\\\\ &=52 + {0.5}\\\\ &=52.5 \end{aligned}$ $47 + 5.5=52.5$